Begin again
by KBrideau
Summary: Based off the Tumblr Prompt "Castle is injured/paralyzed in an accident and Beckett is his PT" I started this as a one shot and it turned into more. Rating it T for future chapters may go to M.
1. Chapter 1

Its been about 2 months since he has been out of the hospital and in that two months he has probably bumped into every and any wall he has come even remotely close to because lets be honest working a wheel chair is not easy. But he will take this unfortunate event over any other outcome, Alexis beats herself up over it but he's just happy that his little girl came out of the smashed up SUV with barely a scratch. And today well today is bound to be a mess because Jane his...helper?who is a bitter middle aged women who apparently has 3 children and no husband (wonder why) Is currently wheeling him into the waiting area of a Physical Therapy center.

"Ok Mr. Castle will you be alright here if I go get Leslie from school?"

"Of course Jane, just hope the door ways are large don't want to put more holes in walls"

She just nods without even a hint of a smile and turns on her heel, exiting the office building. Castle wheels himself over to the glass window to check in with the receptionist then proceeds to pull out his phone to play angry birds (thank god his hands work). Ten minuets later he hears the creak of a door but doesn't bother to look up.

"Mr. Castle?"

When he hears a female voice his first thought is to look at the receptionist until it clicks that it came from the door on the far side of the room. When he turns its like his entire brain failed which at this point would be bad. Very bad.

"Mr. Castle?"

"Yes! Yes that's me, I'm here." He kind of flails around until he gets a grip and wheels over to her. In that moment he is very thankful the room is pretty much empty because that could have gone a lot smoother.

"Hello Mr. Castle I'm Kate nice to meet you" She gives him a small smile and his heart stutters and boy if his lower body actually worked he would be in trouble. Apparently he had been staring at her because the next thing he knows shes giving him this fantastic look with one perfect eye brow arched and a quirk of the lips. Yup he's screwed.

"If you are finished Mr. Castle I would like to get started."

Without another word he followa her through the door, which was probably a bad idea because she was wearing a tight form fitting tank top with grey and purple leggings that left little to the imagination and right now he is getting a great view. Taking the clipboard hanging on the wall by the door Kate read up a little more on Castle's condition deciding where to start.

"Ok so because today is our first day we're going to start you on some easier exercises I have been informed that you can stand with assistance so how do you feel about starting with some muscle work?"

"Sounds like a plan"

She just nodded moving to help him out of his chair until he waved her off and proceeded to remove himself. Once he was settled on the mat he looked up at her only to find her staring at his arms.

"Um Kate?"

"Oh sorry ok so lay back we're going to start with leg lifts."

They kept working on different muscle improvement exercises for the next hour once they were finished Kate began to stretch his legs for him.

"So I didn't really say much when I got here but you are beautiful."

"Just because you compliment me doesn't mean I will take it easy on you."

"Please call me Rick and I would expect nothing less then you kicking my ass."At that she just rolled her eyes and smirked at him, she walked over to the side of the room to grab his chair.

"Did you want my help this time?"

"Please."

Once Rick was situated Kate pushed him out the door and back to the main area. When they got there Castle realized that he had sent Jane home and Alexis was in school.

"Shit"

"Whats wrong?"

"I sent my uh helper home to get her kid from school and my other mode of transportation is busy." Castle pulls out his phone going through his contact list, maybe he can call Paula? Or no actually her car wouldn't fit him and his chair. He is so busy trying to find a drive that he doesn't notice Kate leave and return with her jacket, keys and purse.

"Ready to go?" He looks up at her in confusion. She just looks back at him as she adjusts her hair out of the back of her collar, which he is noticing is kind of magical and smells a bit like cherries.

"Sorry?"

"Well you're not going to uh wheel home are you and its not easy to catch a cab...for...you" She trails off on an awkward note, cursing herself for sticking both of her feet in her mouth. He can't help but smile at her because honestly shes adorable and what is he thinking he's known her for less then two hours.

"Ok well do you have enough room?"

"Yup come on Castle."

They exit the building together and he is silently pleased that she dropped the Mr. And is now just Castle, Its different. Theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrive at his place he goes to unbuckle and get out but remembers that he can't really do that anymore, alone at least so when he looks to Kate he expects her to be ready to help him but instead finds him staring out the windshield up at his building.

"Hey Kate could you help me out here?"

"Right, sorry Castle!" She gets out of the car and heads around to his side, opening the trunk to get his chair then wheeling it around to his door.

"Did you need any help?"

"No just hold the chair steady please?" Castle then lifted himself from the car and into the chair, once settled Kate pushed him up onto the sidewalk and stepped back looking slightly awkward. He could tell she was trying to find an appropriate way to say goodbye but was coming up short.

"Listen did you want to come up for dinner?"

"I don't think that would be right considering I'm your therapist."

"Physical therapist, and really its not a big deal just come up and have some food its not like I'm asking you to marry me."

At his words she stiffened but realized that he was joking. Taking a deep breath she nods and begins to push him and his chair to the main entrance where the door man is holding it open for them.

"You know I can wheel myself right?"

"Oh sorry, sorry" Kate immediately let go of him and stepped back shoving her hands in her pockets when Castle realized that she had taken him seriously he jumped to correct the mistake.

"I was just kidding Kate, I didn't mean anything by it." She just sent him an unamused look and pushed the button to call the elevator. They both waited in a comfortable silence until they entered the car after that all bets were off.

"So Kate got a boyfriend"

"Excuse me that is none of your business, just because I'm coming to your place for dinner means nothing." Castle just smiled (annoyingly) at Kate because he knew that he would get an answer and he knew that this dinner wouldn't be a one time thing, not if he had anything to do with it. A few seconds later they arrived on his floor, to Kate's surprise only had one door which was kind of...weird.

"Do you not have neighbors?"

"I get the whole floor to myself." He expected her to be a little more impressed then she seemed but she just nodded and followed him through the door this time when he looked back however she was looking around in awe.

"I mean after Derek Storm I was able to afford this place so I figured why have neighbors when I could have this entire area to play laser tag in!"

"Uhhh laser tag?"

"Yeah me and Alexis, my daughter" He was quick to explain so that she didn't think she was his girlfriend (ha awkward)"We used to play all the time, now not as much" He finished the light leaving his eyes.

"Hey its alright we will get you back to playing with your daughter in no time!" Castle just nodded and turned to wheel to the kitchen, instructing her to make herself at home and he would bring her some...uh coffee? He had yelled to her and her reply was a quick "Yes please" from the living room. Ten minuets later he was wheeling over with a tray balanced on his knees and two mugs of steaming coffee which in retrospect was probably not the best idea but it was all he could manage. They sat in silence as they sipped their beverages until Castle started to get curious.

"So Kate you read?"

"Why you wondering if I have read any of your books Castle?"

"Well yeah, I'm willing to bet you're a fan"

"I will have you know that I have not read any of your books but I do know of them."

"So you knew who I was this afternoon"

"Of course, I had to read your file"

The conversation continued on like that for a little while longer a nice light back and forth banter until the front door opened to reveal Alexis, she walked into the living room to see who her father was talking to.

"Uh hi, I'm Alexis"

"Hello Alexis I'm Kate your dads physical therapist."

"Its nice to meet you, are you staying for dinner?" Alexis looks to her dad who has the biggest smile on his face probably the only smile she has seen since the accident.

"That was the plan."

"Ok well I'm going to make some chicken and rice you know since dad can't really reach the stove"

"Oh let me help."

"No no its ok you are our guest so you and dad can just sit and...talk I will call you when dinner is ready" With that Alexis left the room leaving behind a slightly confused Kate who wondered why she seemed so standoff ish and an embarrassed Castle who felt bad for needing his little girl to make him supper and for not thinking this whole thing through before inviting Kate over.

A/N So I'm not sure that I like this chapter but here it is anyway. I hope the next one is better maybe. Let me know what you guys think! -K


End file.
